It's Not Over Yet
by PlushiePlush
Summary: The war was over, and now things seem to be at peace, Kirby is even learning to talk. But things aren't as peaceful as they seem, what with Meta-Knight still having memories of the war, and now, something weird is going on... DISCONTINUED! SORRY!
1. Destroying the Peace

**A/N: This is my first Kirby fanfic, ( I should come up with a better title soon...) this is taking place in the anime world (Japanese, not the English dub) which I haven't been able to finish, due to the fact that I can not find episodes 68-94 or 97-100… So I have to take a guess at how it ends… That they went to fight Nightmare and Kirby and Meta-Knight (mainly Kirby) fought and defeated him, so then all the demon beasts died and they returned victorious to PuPuPu Village. Kirby then stayed there, which begins my story, a few months afterward.**

Meta-Knight slowly staggered though one of the many hallways inside of Dedede's castle. Memories of the first half of the war, before Kirby, still haunted him. Blood. So much blood, from both allies and enemies. Meta-Knight sat against one of the walls, shaking slightly. Screams. All of the blood-curdling screams still echoed in his mind. "No…" He whispered to himself, "That's over now, and its been over." He then rose to his feet and began walking back to the room that he, Sword, and Blade shared. Meta-Knight had left Kirby in the hands of both Sword and Blade for a while, they were going to try and teach Kirby to speak.

Meta-Knight pushed open the door and walked in, unnoticed as he closed the door behind him and listened.

"Alright Kirby." Sword began, "Try that again!"

Kirby looked up at him and Blade confidently as he tried to speak. "S-S-S… So… Sodo! B… Bado!"

"That's great!" Blade cheered as he and Sword began to clap, Meta-Knight began to clap as well.

"Oh, hello Sir!" Sword turned to look at Meta-Knight, "We didn't notice you there."

"That's quiet alright." Meta-Knight nodded.

"Kirby!" Blade explained. "Go show Meta-Knight what you learned!"

"Poyokay!" Kirby then walked towards Meta-Knight "Heyo, Meda-Nido!"

Meta-Knight laughed. "That's very good Kirby… you're learning very fast."

"Well, I think you've learned lot today, we'll teach you more tomorrow, okay?" Blade explained to Kirby. "So you should probably head home now."

"Poyokay!" Kirby cheered before walking out of the room.

Meta-Knight turned to face Sword and Blade. "We should probably scan around the castle to make sure there isn't any problems."

"Yes Sir!" The two nodded before all three of them stepped out of the room and began to walk around in the dark hallways that Meta-Knight had been wandering around in moments earlier.

Slowly, memories of the war began to enter Meta-Knight's mind once more. This time though, he remembered his friends, the warriors. "Everyone I cared for either died, joined the other side, or was turned into a demon beast and killed!" He whispered to himself.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Blade asked, stepping closer towards his leader, Sword doing the same.

"I'm fine… thank you for your concern Blade, you too Sword…" The star warrior replied softly. A small smile crept onto his masked face. "Thank you for everything."

Sword and Blade cast each other a confused glance before turning back to their leader. "But…" Sword began, "We haven't done anything."

"No, you have, you just don't realize it, you wouldn't understand." Meta-Knight's eyes flashed humorously as he began to laugh, continuing to make his way down the hallway. He stopped abruptly at multiple crashing sounds. He stood silent for a few moments before he began to bolt down the hallway.

"What do you think that is Sir?" Sword and Blade asked, running as they followed Meta-Knight close behind as they charged down the halls.

"I don't know… but it can't be good, it's coming from Dedede's throne room…!"

"That's were the monster delivery system was…!" Blade began.

"You don't think…!?" Sword screamed.

"I don't know!" Meta-Knight yelled as they slid to a stop in front of the huge doors.


	2. Shadows Lie, Even In the Dark

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it, also, I may not be updating in awhile because I am very busy.**

Meta-Knight kicked the big doors down and slowly began to walk inside of the room, Galaxia gripped tightly in his gloved hands, Sword and Blade soundlessly following behind him. As he looked out towards the device and found the cause of the sound, he dropped his sword and smashed his palm onto his masked forehead. "What are you doing!?"

Dedede turned and grinned, dropping the huge hammer he was using moments earlier to beat the crap out of the transportation machine. "Trying to figure out how this thing works!"

Escargoon sighed, "More like trying to get himself killed…"

"SHUT UP!" Dedede then hit Escargoon with the overly large hammer.

"Well then…" Meta-Knight began, starting to sneak away, knowing he was probably next in the get-hit-in-the-head-with-the-huge-hammer-palooza, "I guess I'll be going then…"

"Not so fast Meta-Knight…" Meta-Knight could hear Dedede say, he then turned back to face the dictator. "You're gunna help me figure out how this thing works…"

"Sword… Blade… you guys are going to help me." Meta-Knight commanded.

"Do we have to Sir?" Blade whispered.

"Yes, because if you don't Dedede will 'help out' and most likely, somehow, blow the thing up and destroy the whole town… but if you help, he won't."

Sword and Blade sighed, "Alright…"

XXXXX Three Hours Later XXXXX

Meta-Knight, Sword, and Blade dropped their tools, they had accomplished absolutely nothing, Meta-Knight then turned to face Dedede. "I think the thing's… indestructible?" Just then the machine began to glow. "CRAP!"

Dedede turned his attention to Meta-Knight, "Hey Meta-Knight? How'd ya get it to do that glowy thing?"

Meta-Knight took a step back, "I-I'm not doing this… it's doing this on it's own!"

With a loud hissing sound, the glowing stopped and a large form stood in front of the machine. It seemed to have the shape of a rat, but not entirely, because it had a long neck and massive claws.

Meta-Knight was taken aback. What was this thing, it looked nothing like demon beast? This creature had no color, it was pitch black, and the only two things that stood out were its two blood red, pupil-less eyes.

It's head turned and looked at Meta-Knight, a sinking feeling surged through him, something was wrong. With a quick motion, he picked Galaxia up and charged at the creature, jumping over one of the claws that swiped at his side. The creature lunged forward and Meta-Knight leapt back, the claws digging into the castle floor.

"Watch'it!" Dedede screeched from the corner that he and Escargoon were now hiding in. "Don't destroy my castle!"

Meta-Knight plunged his sword into the closest part of the beast's body, it's extended arm. As he pulled the sword out, the creature reeled back, hissing and sputtering, twisting around like a lizard's tail when it gets disconnected from the lizard.

Meta-Knight realized, as the creature quickly recovered, that there was no way he could defeat this thing alone. He quickly turned towards Sword and Blade. "Go get Kirby!" He commanded, "I'm going to need as much help as I can get…"

With that said, Blade turned and ran off as Sword went to aid his leader.

"Hang on Sir!" Sword began, "Blade just left to get Kirby!"

"Alright." Meta-Knight jumped over another one of the massive claws. "Just be careful… this creature is… different…" Just then, the beast turned to face Sword, as if just noticing him, and realizing, that he would make easier prey. It lunged forward as Sword attempted to slice at it, but he mainly had to counter-attack.

Meta-Knight stayed where he was, his mind and heart yelling at him to go help his friend, but his limbs would not comply.

'No, you have, you just don't realize it, you wouldn't understand.' They had helped him, because they were what kept him going, without his friends, Sword, Blade, and Kirby, he'd probably of been dead long ago, they were his reason to live… and he wasn't about to let one of them get killed now.

Meta-Knight charged forward and sliced Galaxia through the lower part of its extended arm. It reeled back, hissing and sputtering once more, crimson blood devouring it's arm. Meta-Knight turned to Sword. "Are you alright?"

Sword sat on the ground panting. "Y-Yeah… I'm alright…" He saw the beast raise a claw to Meta-Knight's turned back. "SIR!!! LOOK OUT!!!" But it was to late.

Before Meta-Knight had time to react, the creature's claw pounded into his side, throwing him several feet into the air and smashing hard against one of the castle walls. He fell to the ground in a bloody heap, blood still pouring from the gashes that covered him.

"SIR!!!!"

Yet, Meta-Knight didn't respond, he lay motionless on the floor, his golden eyes slowly dimming out into darkness.


End file.
